Henk K
0 - 9 3 Doors Down Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Better.jpg|The Better Life 1999 - CD - 153 920-2 Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Away.jpg|Away from the Sun 2002 - CD - 064 396-2 Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Seventeen.jpg|Seventeen Days 2005 - CD - 0602498801208 Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Doors.jpg|3 Doors Down 2009 - CD - 0600753189283 Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Time.jpg|Time of My Life 2011 - CD - 602527668109 Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Greatest.jpg|The greatest hits 2012 - CD - 602537206001 A ABBA Afbeelding:ABBA, 25naWaterloo.jpg|ABBA, 25 jaar na Waterloo 1999 - CD - 547 486-2 Afbeelding:ABBA, 25naWaterloo2.jpg|ABBA, 25 jaar na Waterloo deel 2 1999 - CD - 543 065-2 AC/DC afbeelding: AC-DC, Dirty.jpg|Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap 1976 - CD - 7567-81481-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Let.jpg|Let There Be Rock 1977 - CD - 7567-92445-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Back.jpg|Back in Black 1980 - CD - 7567-92418-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Who.jpg|Who Made Who 1986 - CD - 7567-81650-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Blow.jpg|Blow Up Your Video 1988 - CD - 7567-81828-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Razors.jpg|The Razors Edge 1990 - CD - 91413 afbeelding: AC-DC, Live2.jpg|AC/DC LIVE 2 CD 1992 - 2CD - 7567-92212-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Live.jpg|AC/DC LIVE 1992 - CD - 7567-92215-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Ballbreaker.jpg|Ballbreaker 1995 - CD - 7559-61780-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, StiffUpperLip.1.jpg|Stiff Upper Lip LIVE 2001 - DVD - 8536-40232-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Jailbreak.jpg|'74 Jailbreak 2003 - CD - 510758 2 afbeelding: AC-DC, HighVoltage.jpg|High Voltage 2003 - CD - 510759 2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Blood.jpg|If you want blood 2003 - CD - 510763 2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Highway.jpg|Highway To Hell 2003 - CD - 510764 2 afbeelding: AC-DC, ForThose.jpg|For Those About To Rock (we salute you) 2003 - CD - 510766 2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Flick.jpg|Flick of the switch 2003 - CD - 510767 2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Fly.jpg|Fly on the Wall 2003 - CD - 510768 2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Powerage.jpg|Powerage 2003 - CD - 88875036612 afbeelding: AC-DC, LetThere2004.1.jpg|Let There Be Rock 2004 - DVD - 0289 afbeelding: AC-DC, NoBull.1.jpg|No Bull, the directors cut 2008 - DVD - 88697 29888 9 afbeelding: AC-DC, BlackIce.jpg|Black Ice 2008 - CD - 88697392382 afbeelding: AC-DC, IronMan2.jpg|Iron Man 2 2010 - CD+DVD - 88697 60952 2 afbeelding: AC-DC, LetThere2011.1.jpg|Let There Be Rock 2011 - DVD - 5000106477 afbeelding: AC-DC, Riverplate.jpg|AC/DC - LIVE AT RIVERPLATE 2012 - 2CD - 88875036762 afbeelding: AC-DC, PlayBall.jpg|Play Ball 2014 - CDS - 8887508482 afbeelding: AC-DC, RockOrBust.jpg|Rock Or Bust 2014 - CD - 88875034852 Aerosmith Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Classics.jpg|Classics Live 1986 - CD - GED 467297 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Permanent Vacation.jpg|Permanent Vacation 1987 - CD - GED / GEFD 24162 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Pump.jpg|Pump 1989 - CD - GED / GEFD 24254 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, MakingPump.1.jpg|Aerosmith the making of Pump 1990 - DVD - 49064-9 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Gems.jpg|Gems 1993 - CD - COL 491236 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Greatest hits.jpg|Greatest Hits (Aerosmith 1993) 1993 - CD - 474969 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Get a grip.jpg|Get a grip 1993 - CD - GED 24444 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Big Ones.jpg|Big Ones 1994 - CD - GED 24546 / 424 546-2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, pandora's toys.jpg|Pandora's Toys 1994 - CD - 476956 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Pink.jpg|Pink 1997 - CD single - COL 664872 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Nine lives.jpg|Nine Lives 1997 - CD - COL 485020 6 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, South.jpg|A little south of sanity 1998 - CD - GED 25221 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Push Play.jpg|Just push play 2001 - CD - 501535 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Ultimate.jpg|O'Yeah, ultimate Aerosmith Hits 2002 - CD - COL 508467 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Philadelphia.1.jpg|Aerosmith live in Philadelphia 2008 - DVD - IMM 940133 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, ToughLove.jpg|Tough Love, best of the ballads 2011 - CD - 0602527696287 Afbeelding:Aerosmith music.jpg|Music from another dimension 2012 - CD - 88725 44281 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith LiveJapan.jpg|Aerosmith live in Japan 2004 2013 - CD - IMA 105027 Airbourne Afbeelding:Airbourne, Running.jpg|Runnin' Wild 2007 - CD - RR 7963-2 Afbeelding:Airbourne, Guts.jpg|No Guts No Glory 2010 - CD - RR 7874-2 Afbeelding:Airbourne, Black.jpg|Black Dog Barking 2013 - CD - RR 7672-2 Alanis Morissette Afbeelding:Alanis Morisette, JaggedPill.jpg|Jagged little pill 1995 - CD - 9362-45901 2 Alestorm Afbeelding:Alestorm, Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan 2008 - EP-CD - NPR 274 Alice in Chains Afbeelding:AliceInChains, Sap.jpg|Sap 2011 - CD - 88697944482CD2 Afbeelding:AliceInChains, Jar.jpg|Jar of Flies 2011 - CD - 88697944482CD1 Afbeelding:AliceInChains, MTV.jpg|Alice in Chains, MTV unplugged 2011 - CD - 88697944482CD3 Alice Cooper Afbeelding:Alice Cooper, Alice.jpg|Alice Cooper 1986 - CD - CP 6224 Afbeelding:Alice Cooper, Raise.jpg|Raise Your Fist and Yell 1987 - CD - 255 074-2 (MCAD 42091) Afbeelding:Alice Cooper, Welcome.1.jpg|Welcome To My Nightmare 2011 - DVD - EREDV130 Alter Bridge Afbeelding:AlterBridge, OneDay.jpg|One Day Remains 2004 - CD - 0601501309724 Afbeelding:AlterBridge, Blackbird.jpg|Blackbird 2007 - CD - 0602517467484 Amon Amarth Afbeelding:AmonAmarth, Avenger.jpg|The Avenger 2009 - CD - 3984-14731-2 Anastacia Afbeelding:Anastacia, NotThatKind.jpg|Not that kind 2000 - CD - 497412 2 Afbeelding:Anastacia, Freak.jpg|Freak Of Nature 2001 - CD - 504757 2 Afbeelding:Anastacia, Pieces.jpg|Pieces of a dream 2005 - CD - 82876731962 Annie Lennox Afbeelding:Annie Lennox, Diva.jpg|Diva 1992 - CD - PD 75326 Anouk Afbeelding:Anouk, TogetherAlone.jpg|Together alone 1997 - CD - DNCD 1609 Afbeelding:Anouk, Urban.jpg|Urban Solitude 1999 - CD - DNCD 99680 Afbeelding:Anouk, CloseUp.1.jpg|Anouk, close up 2003 - CD+DVD - 7243 5992550 9 Afbeelding:Anouk, HotelNewYork.jpg|Hotel New York 2004 - CD - 7243 8751522 2 Anthrax Afbeelding:Anthrax, Man.jpg|I'm the Man 1987 - CD - 258 786 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Euphoria.jpg|State of Euphoria 1988 - CD - 259 334 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Persistence.jpg|Persistence of Time 1990 - CD - 260 929 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Stomp.jpg|Stomp 442 1995 - CD - 7559-61856-2 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Madhouse.jpg|Madhouse, the very best of Anthrax 2001 - CD - 314 586 004-2 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Anthrology.jpg|Anthrology: No Hit Wonders (1985 - 1991) 2005 - CD - 0602498832639 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Oidivnikufesin.1.jpg|Oidivnikufesin 2008 - DVD - PPCR 010 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Through Time.1.jpg|Through Time P.O.V. 2008 - DVD - PPCR 009 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Anthrax.jpg|Anthrax 2012 - CD - 5338424 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Essential.jpg|Anthrax essential 2014 - CD - 5348100 Afbeelding:Anthrax, ChileOnHell.jpg|Chile On Hell 2014 - 2CD, BR - 27361 3280 Avenged Sevenfold Afbeelding:Avenged Sevenfold, CityEvil.jpg|City of Evil 2005 - CD - 9362-48613-2 Afbeelding:Avenged Sevenfold, AvengedSevenfold.jpg|Avenged Sevenfold 2007 - CD - 9362-49920-1 Axel Rudi Pell Afbeelding:Axel Rudi Pell, Obsession.jpg|Wild Obsession 1989 - CD - SPV 84-7610 Afbeelding:Axel Rudi Pell, MasqueradeBall.jpg|The Masquerade Ball 2000 - CD - SPV 085-21692 B Big Four Afbeelding:Big4.1.jpg|The Big 4, Metallica, Slayer, Megadeth, Anthrax, Live From Sofia, Bulgaria 2010 - 2DVD - 06025 275 054 6 6 Black Abyss Afbeelding:BlackAbyss, Possessed.jpg|Possessed 2012 - CD - CD ARC 007 / 02080342APY Black Crowes Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, Shake.jpg|Shake Your Moneymaker 1990 - CD - 0602537349883 Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, Southern.jpg|The Southern Harmony and Musical Companion 1992 - CD - 512 263-2 Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, Amorica.jpg|Amorica 1994 - CD - 74321 23682 2 Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, ThreeSnakes.jpg|Three Snakes & One Charm 1996 - CD - COL 491793 2 Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, ByYourSide.jpg|By Your Side 1998 - CD - 0602537349852 Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, Greatest.jpg|Greatest Hits 2000 - CD - 0602537349876 Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, FreaknRoll.jpg|Freak 'n' Roll ...Into The Fog, The Black Crowes, All join hands, The Fillmore, San Francisco 2006 - CD - EDGCD342 / GAS 0000342 EDG Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, LostCrowes.jpg|The Lost Crowes 2006 - CD - 8122 79537 2 Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, WarpaintLive.jpg|Warpaint Live 2009 - CD - ER 20154-2 Black Label Society Afbeelding:BlackLabel, Stronger.jpg|Stronger Than Death 2000 - CD - ARMCD513 - GAS 0000513 AMY Afbeelding:BlackLabel, Blessed.jpg|The Blessed Hellride 2003 - CD - SPITCD091 / GAS0000091 SPR Afbeelding:BlackLabel, Eternal.jpg|1919 Eternal 2004 - CD - ARMCD515 - GAS 0000515 AMY Afbeelding:BlackLabel, Hangover.jpg|Hangover Music Vol. VI 2004 - CD - SPITCD081 / GAS0000081 SPR Afbeelding:BlackLabel, Kings.jpg|Kings of Damnation 98-04 2005 - CD - ARMCD518 / GAS00005 18 AMY Afbeelding:BlackLabel, SottoHell.jpg|Shot to Hell 2006 - CD - RR 8048-2 Black Sabbath afbeelding:Black Sabbath, GreatestHits.jpg|Black Sabbath - Greatest Hits 1977 - CD - 6002 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Vol 4.jpg|Blow Up Your Video 1986 - CD - CLACD 199 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Bloody.jpg|Sabbath Bloody Sabbath 1986 - CD - CLACD 201 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Tyr.jpg|Tyr 1990 - CD - 24 1070 2 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, IronMan.jpg|Iron Man 1992 - CD - 291 005 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Dehumanizer.jpg|Dehumanizer 1992 - CD - 0777 713155 2 7 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Forbidden.jpg|Forbidden 1995 - CD - 7243 8 30620 2 7 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Technical.jpg|The Razors Edge 1996 - CD - ESM CD 328 / GAS 0000328ESM afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Heaven.jpg|Heaven and Hell 1996 - CD - ESM CD 330 / GAS 0000330 ESM afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Born.jpg|Born Again 1996 - CD - ESM CD 334 / GAS 0000334 ESM afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Reunion.jpg|Reunion 1998 - CD - 491954 9 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Live.jpg|Live at Last 2004 - CD - SMRC071 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Mob.jpg|Mob Rules 2004 - CD - SMRCD073 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Live Evil.jpg|Live Evil 2004 - CD - SMRCD074 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Seventh.jpg|Seventh Star 2004 - CD - SMRCD076 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Idol.jpg|The Eternal Idol 2004 - CD - SMRCD077 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Greatest.jpg|Greatest hits 2009 - CD - 2705880 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Never.jpg|Never Say Die 2009 - CD - 2716533 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Sabotage.1a.jpg|Sabotage 2009 - CD - 2716664 afbeelding:Black Sabbath.jpg|Black Sabbath 2010 - CD - 2730324 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Masters.jpg|Master of Reality 2010 - CD - 2730325 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Paranoid.jpg|Paranoid 2010 - CD - 2730327 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Gathered.1.jpg|Black Sabbath live, Gathered in their masses 2012 - CD+DVD - 00602537540891 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, 13.jpg|13 2013 - CD - 602537349579 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Ultimate.jpg|Black Sabbath, The Ultimate Collection 2016 - CD - BMGCAT2CD83 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, TheEnd.jpg|The End 2016 - CD - onbekend Bon Jovi Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Slippery.jpg|Slippery when wet 1986 - CD - 830 264-2 M 1 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Jersey.jpg|New Jersey 1988 - CD - 836 345-2 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Faith.jpg|Keep the Faith (album) 1992 - CD - 514 197-2 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Cross roads.jpg|Crossroad 1994 - CD - 522 936-2 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, These.jpg|These Days 1995 - CD - 528 248-2 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, MidnightChelsea.jpg|Midnight in Chelsea 1997 - CD S - 574 519-2 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Crush.jpg|Crush 2000 - CD - 542 562-2 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, CrushTour.1.jpg|Bon Jovi, the crush tour 2000 - DVD - DTS-9300 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Wild.jpg|One wild night LIVE 1985-2001 2001 - CD - 548 865-2 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Bounce.jpg|Bounce 2002 - CD - 063 136-2/063 059-2 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Left.jpg|This left feels right 2003 - CD - 0602498005393 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, SlipperyWet.1.jpg|Bon Jovi, slippery when wet 2003 - DVD - 0242 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Nice.jpg|Have a nice day 2009 - CD - 06025-2736182-6 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Classics.1.1.jpg|The broadcast archives Bon Jovi classic performances 2009 - DVD - 823880026577 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, 2009.1.1.jpg|Bon Jovi + 7800' Fahrenheit 2009 - CD - 0600753186138 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Circle.jpg|The Circle 2009 - CD - 602527245607 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Greatest.jpg|Greatest Hits 2010 - CD - 602527523361 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, What.jpg|What about now 2013 - CD - 602537297313 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Burning.jpg|Burning Bridges 2015 - CD - 0602547508591 Boston Afbeelding:Boston, Boston.jpg|Boston (1976) 2008 - CD - 88697184002 Afbeelding:Boston, greatest.jpg|Greatest Hits 1997 - CD - 484333 2 Bryan Adams Afbeelding:Bryan Adams, Live.jpg|Bryan Adams - Live! Live! Live! 1988 - CD - PCCY-10080 Afbeelding:Bryan Adams, SoFar.jpg|So far so good 1993 - CD - 540 157-2 Afbeelding:Bryan Adams, Unplugged.jpg|Bryan Adams - Unplugged 1997 - CD - 540 831 2 Bruce Dickinson Afbeelding:Bruce Dickinson, Tattooed.jpg|Tattooed Millionaire 1990 - CDP 79 4 273 2; UK CDEMC 3574 Afbeelding:Bruce Dickinson, Accident.jpg|Accident of birth 2CD 2005 - 2CD - SMEDD197 Afbeelding:Bruce Dickinson, Balls.jpg|Balls to Picasso 2CD 2005 - 2CD - SMEDD199 Bruce Springsteen Afbeelding:Bruce Springsteen, Greatest.jpg|Greatest Hits 1995 - CD - 478555 2 C Cher Afbeelding:Cher, Believe.jpg|Believe 1998 - CD - 3984 25319 2 Chicago Afbeelding:Chicago, LookAway.jpg|Chicago, Look Away 1988 - CD S - 7599-21484-2 Afbeelding:Chicago, HeartOf.jpg|Chicago, the heart of .. 1989 - CD - 7599-26107-2 Afbeelding:Chicago, VeryBestOf.jpg|Chicago, the very best of .. 1996 - CD - 9902295 Christina Aguillera Cinderella Afbeelding:Cinderella, Nightsongs.jpg|Night Songs 1986 - CD - 830 076-2 M-1 Clannad Coldplay Counting Crows Crash Test Dummies Creed Afbeelding:Creed, Prison.jpg|My Own Prison 1999 - CD - 493078 2 Afbeelding:Creed, Human.jpg|Human Clay 2000 - CD - 495027 9 Afbeelding:Creed, Weathered.jpg|Weathered 2001 - CD - 504979 2 Afbeelding:Creed, Greatest.jpg|Greatest Hits 2004 - CD + DVD - 50999 6 87036 2 2 Creedence Clearwater Revivle Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young D Danzig Daughtry Afbeelding:Daughtry, Daughtry.jpg|Daughtry 2006 - CD - RCA 82876888602 David Bowie David Lee Roth Afbeelding:David Lee Roth, LittleAintEnough.jpg|A Little Ain't Enough 1991 - CD - 7599-26477-2 Deep Purple Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Deepest.jpg|Deepest Purple, the very best of Deep Purple 1980 - CD - CDP 7 46032 2 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Slaves.jpg|Slaves and Masters 1990 - CD - 74321 18719 2 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Rock.jpg|Deep Purple in Rock 1995 - CD - 7243 8 34019 2 5 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Japan.jpg|Made in Japan 1998 - 2CD - 7243 8 57864 2 6 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Purplexed.jpg|Purplexed 1998 - CD - 74321 597372 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Perfect.jpg|Perfect Strangers 1999 - CD - 546 045-2 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Shades.jpg|Shades of Deep Purple 2000 - CD - 7243 4 98336 2 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Who.jpg|Seventeen Days 2000 - CD - 7243 5 21607 2 3 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Rapture.jpg|Rapture of the deep 2005 - CD - 0165542ERE Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Montreux.jpg|Live at Montreux 2006 - CD - EAGCD323 GAS 0000323 EAG Afbeelding:Deep Purple, London.jpg|Live In London 2007 - 2CD - 5099950358021 Def Leppard Afbeelding:Def Leppard, High.jpg|High 'n' Dry 1981 - CD - 818 836-2 Y-1 Delain Dio Afbeelding:Dio, The last in line.jpg|The Last In Line 1984 - CD - 822 366-2 Afbeelding:Dio, Sacred heart.jpg|Sacred Heart 1985 - CD - 824 848-2 Afbeelding:Dio, Intermission.jpg|Intermission 1986 - CD - 830 078-2 Afbeelding:Dio, Dream evil.jpg|Dream Evil 1987 - CD - 832 530-2 Afbeelding:Dio, Lock up the wolves.jpg|Lock Up the Wolves 1990 - CD - 846 033-2 Afbeelding:Dio, Diamonds.jpg|Diamonds - The Best of Dio 1992 - CD - 512 206-2 Afbeelding:Dio, DioMaster.jpg|Dio 1998 - CD - 538 068-2 Afbeelding:Dio, KillingDragon.jpg|Killing the Dragon 2002 - CD - SPITCD 199 / GAS 0000199 SPR Afbeelding:Dio, The collection.jpg|Dio the collection 2003 - CD - 077 043-2 Afbeelding:Dio, Evil or Divine.1.jpg|Evil or Divine 2003 - DVD - EVDVD 094 Afbeelding:Dio, Master.jpg|Master of the Moon 2004 - CD - SPV 085-69912 CD Afbeelding:Dio, Holy diver.jpg|Holy Diver 2005 - CD - 9830994 Afbeelding:Dio, Magica.jpg|Magica 2005 - CD - 223165-205 Afbeelding:Dio at Donington.jpg|Dio live at Donington UK. 1983 and 1987 2010 - CD - NEG 001 Afbeelding:Dio, BestBeast.jpg|Dio - the very beast of vol. 2 2012 - CD - NEG-015 Dire Straits Disturbed Doc Holliday Dokken Doro Duran Duran E Eagles Eddie Vedder Elf Elton John Elvis Presley Eric Clapton Eurithmics Europe Evanescense F Five Finger Death Punch Afbeelding:FiveFingerDeathPunch, WayOfTheFist.jpg|The Way of the Fist 2008 - CD - 0602517874558 Afbeelding:FiveFingerDeathPunch, WarAnswer.jpg|War is the Answer 2009 - CD - SP1360CD-2712937 Fleetwood Mac Flotsam & Jetsam Foo Fighters G Gary Glitter Gary Moore Genesis Gillan Girlschool Godsmack Gojira Golden Earring Greenday Guano Apes Guns N Roses Afbeelding:GunsNRoses, Apetite.jpg|Appetite for Destruction 1988 - CD - 424 148-2 Afbeelding:GunsNRoses, Lies.jpg|Lies 2000 - CD - 424 198-2 Afbeelding:GunsNRoses, Illusion1.jpg|Use Your Illusion I 1991 - CD - 424 415-2 Afbeelding:GunsNRoses, Illusion2.jpg|Use Your Illusion II 1991 - CD - 424 420-2 Afbeelding:GunsNRoses, Illusion1live.1.jpg|Use your illusion I, world tour - 1992, Tokyo 1992 - DVD - 0602498613375 Afbeelding:GunsNRoses, Spaghetti.jpg|The Spaghetti Incident? 1993 - CD - GED 24617 Afbeelding:GunsNRoses, Chinese.jpg|Chinese Democracy 2008 - CD - 0602517906075 Afbeelding:GunsNRoses, Greatest.jpg|Greatest Hits 2005 - CD - 0602498621080 H Halcyon Way Halestorm Hatebreed Heart Heaven and Hell Heaven Shall Burn Helloween Hellyeah Hinder I INXS Iron Maiden J Judas Priest K Kane Kansas Kid Rock King Diamond Kiss Korn Kreator L L.A. Guns Lamb of God Led Zeppelin Lenny Kravitz Lest Breed Limp Bizkit Linkin Park Loverboy Lynyrd Skynyrd M Madness Manowar Marillion Marilyn Manson Maroon 5 Mastodon Meatlove Megadeth Meshugga Metallica Mike Oldfield Molly Hatchett Mötley Crüe Motörhead N Napalm Death Nazareth Nemo Newsted Nickelback Nightwish Nirvana O Offspring Opeth Ozzy Osbourne P Pantera Papa Roach Paradise Lost Pearl Jam Phil Collins Pink Pink Floyd Placebo Poison Portishead Procol Harum Puddle of Mudd Public Enemy Q Queen Queens of the Stone Age Queensrÿche Quiet Riot R Racoon Radiohead Rage Against The Machine Rainbow Rammstein Ramones Raven Ratt Red Hot Chilli Peppers R.E.M. REO Speedwagon Rob Zombie Rolling Stones S Sabaton Sass Jordan Savatage Saxon Scorpions Sepultura Simple Minds Sixx:A.M. Six Feet Under Skid Row Skillet Skrillex Skunk Anansis Slade Slash Slayer Slipknot Soul Asylum Soundgarden Status Quo Stiltskin Sting Stone Temple Pilots Stratovarius Sully Erna Supertramp System of a Down T Ted Nugent Testament The Calling Afbeelding:The Calling, Camino Palmero.jpg|Camino Palmero 2002 - CD - 7432191610-24 The Cream The Dead Daisies Afbeelding:The Dead Daisies, Revolucion.jpg|Revolución 2015 - CD - SFM-CD-63878 The Doors The Police The Sweet The Who The Yardbirds Thin Lizzy Three Days Grace Tina Turner Twisted Sister U U 2 UB 40 U.D.O. Ugly Kid Joe Ultravox Uriah Heep V Vandenberg Vangelis Van Halen Velvet Revolver Venom Vixen Volbeat W Warlock Warrant W.A.S.P. Watain Wham Whitesnake Within Temptation X Y Yngwie Malmsteen Z Zakk Wylde ZZ Top